


Glee X SBL

by Rain_cloudsx



Series: Glee X SBL [2]
Category: Glee, Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’ll add tags later, M/M, No Beta, and now Carson and Kurt as brothers, glee season 1 rewrite, i love rewriting glee, it’s just season 1, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_cloudsx/pseuds/Rain_cloudsx
Summary: Screw it - I’m rewriting glee with Carson Phillips as Kurt’s older brother. Updating every couple of weeks, so I can get a good word count in.
Series: Glee X SBL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Glee X SBL

Lima, Ohio 

September 2009 

William McKinley High was nowhere near the best school in Ohio, but Carson knew it could be worse. The debate team was going strong and he hoped for another year of fierce completion between states, but on the other hand there was the writers club. It needed some work if they wanted to be able to continue the Muckraker, but as long as he could convince some freshie’s to do most of the work for him, he knew he could make it a success again. 

His strongest debater, and the closest thing he had to a friend (let’s face it, she was more like a cross between a secretary and a mouthy manager) was Rachel Barbra Berry. The girl was in pretty much every club at Mckinley and boy was she good at annoying the hell out of people. Everyone knew if you wanted to win anything, Berry was a good assist on the team. Her ambition and determination could drive any group of people to success, which made her a perfect number two. 

Meanwhile, Kurt was dreading another year of slushies and dumpster throws. Staying invisible never worked when you were that annoying journalists little brother. Carson was safe in his little following of nerds and brats, but that left Kurt in the limelight. The judging eyes labeled him the school fag and he’d been the target of the football team ever since.

The only thing that kept him going was Carson. No matter what everyone else thought of him, Kurt knew how loyal and kind his brother could be. Carson would be the only person who’d care if he disappeared, if he died, and was the only thing stopped Kurt from doing any harm. 

Kurt didn’t have any friends at McKinley. The only person who bothered to talk to him was that girl with a crush on his brother, but even Rachel could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. All he wanted was one friend. Was that really too much to ask? It seemed like it.

———————————————————————————————————————

[5:03pm]  
Unknown Number: Kurt!  
Unknown Number: You will never believe what I pulled off  
Unknown Number: I got Mr Ryerson fired  
Unknown Number: He’s that perv who runs performing arts  
Unknown Number: And now Mr Schuester is taking over glee club  
Unknown Number: He’s the cool Spanish teacher, who looks like an old  
Justin Bieber. When he was at this school and he was in the glee club, they  
won nationals.  
Unknown Number: Nationals!!!  
Unknown Number: Do you know how hard that is?!?!?!

[5:10pm]  
Kurt: Who is this and how did you get my number?

Unknown Number: This is Rachel Berry  
Unknown Number: You may know me from the Speech Club, Renaissance  
Club, Debate Club, the Muslim students club, and Black Student Union.  
Unknown Number: Your brother gave me your number.  
Unknown Number: He said you can sing. 

————————————————————————————————————--—

“CARSON!”


End file.
